


Maple Spice

by Angst_boy



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, I mean, M/M, One Shot, UkCan, i guess??, its kinda fluffy, maple tea - Freeform, short too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_boy/pseuds/Angst_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for the Hetalia Rarepair exchange</p>
<p>Coffeeshop AU with flirty Oliver and Flustered Matthew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Spice

There, finally finished! Oliver let out a deep sigh as he looked around the cafe, proud of how it looked. The windows were nice and clean, the tables were spotless, the white floor was practically sparkling. He was ready to close up shop, with five minutes to spare! Now to just sit back and wait until the clock hit midnight, then he could go home and snuggle up in his warm bed. He leaned up against the counter, tapping his fingers against the smooth surface as he counted down the seconds until he could officially close.

Oh! He forgot to put away the dishes! He pushed himself away from the counter, quickly making his way to the back. He could save it for tomorrow, but he had time to spare, might as well get it done now, right? The blond made his way through the kitchen and towards the dish area. It didn’t take him long to put away the few dishes that were there. He had to stand on his toes to push the bowls on the top rack, then he wrapped his arms around the pile of spoons and ladles and spun around, walking carefully back to the front of the quiet shop. After all, if he tripped and dropped them, he would have to stay longer than he would have liked to wash them all over again.

He kept his eyes low as he made his way to the front of the store, staying behind the counter and laying out the silverware on the clean surface. Now all he had to do was place them by their respective containers and–

“Hello!”

“A-ahhHH!” Oliver yelped in surprise as the soft voice pierced the silence, jumping a foot or two in the air. Once he landed back down on the ground, he spun around to face the owner of the voice, his bright blue eyes wide and panicked. Was that–A customer?! No no, he just finished cleaning everything! He didn’t w– Oh…

“Oh my gosh, did I startle you? I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that! And it’s–it’s pretty late too, I’m so sorry for bothering you…“ The customer said sheepishly, despite the fact that he hadn’t actually ‘snuck up’ on the Brit. In fact, the bell above the door had announced his arrival, Oliver had just been too preoccupied to hear it.

Oliver was speechless, for more than one reason. First off, he was still trying to regulate his heartbeat after that recent scare.

Secondly, the sight before him had stolen his breath away. He was more than happy to stay for a while longer.

The young man he was looking at seemed shy, like he was trying to shrink and make himself seem smaller. Even so, he was absolutely beautiful. His hair fell over his face in just the right way, and the blonde locks couldn’t hide those stunning violet eyes, Oliver couldn’t seem to look away from them.  
The customer squirmed slightly under the intense gaze, his lips pulling back in a nervous smile. “Um..Is something wrong? You seem a bit…er…”

“Pardon? Oh, no no! Don’t you worry about it, I’m fine!” Oliver finally snapped out of his daze, trying to get himself back into ‘service mode’. “Now, what can I do for you, dearie?”

“Oh, I, I haven’t ever been here before, do you mind if I have a moment to decide?”

Oh yes, Oliver was more than happy to allow that. After all, that would give him more time to admire the angel that was standing in his cafe. “Yes, yes, take your time!” He took a step back from the counter, giving the shy little customer more room to breathe.

The customer shifted his weight onto one foot, a slightly more relaxed posture than how he was standing before. He looked up at the signs hanging above the counter, scanning what was offered. That cinnamon hot chocolate sounded nice, but so did the peppermint. What about–Oh! That was–That one was perfect!!

“May I have the maple spice latte?”  
Oliver perked up, stepping forward and quickly punching the order into the register. “Of course! Wonderful choice, that’s one of my favourites!” No, it wasn’t, but he seemed to have discovered a new fondness for the drink. It was just like this customer, sugary sweet with just enough spice to keep you wanting more.

Oliver got a cup from underneath the counter and pulled a pen from his apron. “What’s your name, dear?”

“My name? Oh! Oh, for the cup. It’s Matthew”

Oliver’s flashed a bright smile. Even the name sounded heavenly. “What a beautiful name” He said, looking down at the cup as he wrote down who it was for.

Without missing a beat, he glanced up at the angel through his bangs and asked; “Do you have a number to go with it?”  
It took Matthew a few seconds to realize what he was being asked, his confused expression quickly morphing into one of surprise and embarrassment. His cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as he stammered out a reply. “E-Eh?! I-I, uh, I ha– Um, yes??”

While the young man was trying to figure out how to speak properly, Oliver quickly finished up preparing the drink. He slid it over the counter, resting his hands on the smooth surface as he looked up at Matthew with a goofy grin on his face. “How about this. You and I go out for lunch tomorrow, and this coffee is on the house. Deal?”

 

“…………Deal.”


End file.
